Beyblade - Metal Fusion
In der japanischen Manga-Serie Beyblade dreht sich alles um junge Protagonisten, die Wettkämpfe mit einem Kreisel ausfechten. Im Zentrum der Handlung steht Tyson Granger, der in die komplizierte Welt der Beyblader eintaucht und im Rahmen von unterschiedlichen Turnieren und in seinem normalen Leben auf vielerlei interessante, mysteriöse aber auch gefährliche Gegner trifft. Charaktere thumb|250px|Die neuen Charaktere Kenta Kyoya Gingka Madoka Doji Benkei Kyoyas Tetsuya Watarigani Hikaru Hasama Gangs *Face Hunter Beyblades *Sagittario *Dark Bull *Bey Sagittario *Jinga *Storm Pegasus *Dark Wolf *Rock Leone *Storm Aquario Episoden 1. Staffel Episodenbeschreibung Episode 1: Das Herz eines Bladers (Pegasus Has Landed!) *Der kleine Kenta wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als einmal ein berühmter Beyblader zu werden. Bei den WBBA-(World Beyblading Battle Association)-Turnieren kommt er immerhin schon unter die ersten Acht. Aber Kyoya und seine Gang, die Face Hunter, überfallen junge Blader und wollen ihnen die im Wettkampf gesammelten Punkte in einem unfairen Kampf wieder abnehmen. Als sich Kenta gegen die Face Hunter zu wehren versucht, hilft ihm Gingka, der auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderern durchs Land zieht. Von ihm lernt Kenta, dass der Geist des Bladers in Verbindung mit seinem Blade darüber entscheidet, ob man einen Kampf gewinnt oder verliert. Episode 2: Brüll, Leone! (Leone's Roar!) *Gingkas neue Freundin Madoka ist eine Expertin was das Reparieren von Beyblades angeht. Sie erklärt sich bereit, Pegasus zu überholen. In der Zwischenzeit verliert Kenta sein Beyblade Sagittario an die Face Hunter, die es ihm erst zurückgeben wollen, wenn sich Gingka einem Kampf mit Kyoya stellt. Obwohl Madoka Pegasus noch nicht völlig überholt hat, nimmt Gingka die Herausforderung an. Episode 3: Der Ehrgeiz des Wolfes (The Wolf's Ambition!) *Kenta hat Angst, dass Gingka die Stadt verlassen könnte, um würdigere Gegner zu finden. Um das zu verhindern, fordert er Gingka zu einem Zweikampf heraus. Gingka kann den Kampf nur mit Mühe gewinnen und er freut sich, einen würdigen Rivalen in der Stadt gefunden zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit sind Kyoya und seine Gang von Doji in eine einsame Felsengegend gebracht worden, wo Doji Kyoya zu einem Zweikampf herausfordert. Episode 4: Volle Bullenpower! (Charge! Bull Power!) *Benkei ist verzweifelt, da sein Mentor Kyoya bei Doji seine Schuld abtragen muss. Umso überraschter ist er, als er von Doji das mächtige Beyblade Dark Bull bekommt, mit dem er Gingka besiegen soll. Im Fall eines Sieges würde Doji Kyoya sofort freilassen. Benkei ist einverstanden und trainiert hart. Ob er Erfolg haben wird? Episode 5: Der Mad Gasher (Vengeful Gasher) *Gingka weigert sich, gegen Tetsuya Watarigani anzutreten, da dessen Intention beim Spiel nur Zerstörung und Rache ist. Doch als Tetsuya Watarigani Madoka entführt, bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in einem Zweikampf zu stellen. Episode 6: Ein neuer Gegner (Aquario's Challenge) *Die Face Hunter lernen Hikaru Hasama kennen, die vor Jahren ihrer Mutter geschworen hat, dass sie einmal der beste Beyblader der Welt werden wird. Sie weiß, dass sie dafür Gingka schlagen muss. Deswegen fordert sie ihn durch die Vermittlung von Benkei heraus. Gingka hat sich jedoch erkältet und Madoka besteht darauf, dass er vor seinem nächsten Kampf erst wieder gesund sein muss. Kenta versucht, mit seinem Bey Sagittario eine Spezialtaktik zu entwickeln. Da er weiß, dass Gingka nicht kämpfen sollte, gibt er sich als Gingka aus und nimmt den Kampf mit Hikaru auf. Episode 7: Vom Feind zum Freund (It's Our Special Move! Sagittario) *Benkei trainiert Kenta, sodass der junge Blader Hikaru Hasama noch einmal herausfordern kann, um sie zu schlagen. Madoka gibt Kenta einen Symbolbolzen aus Metall, mit dem Kenta bei Sagittario eine Spezialtaktik entwickeln kann. In der Zwischenzeit findet Hikaru über Watarigani heraus, dass sie gar nicht gegen Gingka, sondern gegen Kenta gekämpft hat. Sie macht sich auf den Weg, um den echten Gingka herauszufordern, aber bevor sie ihn trifft, stößt sie auf Kenta, der sie erneut herausfordert. Episode 8: Mercis gefährliche Falle (Merci's Dangerous Trap) *Um seine Kampfstärke gegen Gingka zu beweisen, schickt Doji Kyoya in den Wolf-Canyon, wo er eine gefährliche Klippe erklettern und gegen ein Rudel Wölfe kämpfen muss. In der Zwischenzeit bitten Kentas junge Freunde Benkei, sie zu trainieren. Gingka wird von einem Lastwagen entführt, in dem Dojis Computer Merci für Gingka den Eindruck erweckt, als befände er sich in einer Gameshow. In Wahrheit fordert er jedoch Gingka nur zu Bey-Kämpfen heraus, um Daten über ihn und Pegasus zu sammeln. Episode 9: Leones Gegenangriff (Leone's Counterattack) *Als Kyoya aus dem Wolf-Canyon zurückkehrt, löst er seine Gang - die Face Hunter - auf und fordert Benkei zu einem Kampf heraus, der sich als zerstörerisch herausstellt. Kenta taucht auf, um Benkei zu helfen, aber es ist zwecklos - Kyoyas Angriffe sind so intensiv, dass selbst der Ort des Kampfes, ein Lagerhaus, davon zerstört wird. In der Zwischenzeit trifft Gingka Hikaru, macht ihr Komplimente zum Kampf mit Kenta und fordert sie selbst zu einem Kampf heraus. Episode 10: Ein unterhaltsames Dinner (Heated Battle!) *Kenta schleppt Benkei in den Bey-Laden und es sieht aus, als würde Benkei Kyoyas Attacke nicht überleben. Er bittet Gingka, Kyoya die wahre Bedeutung des Beybladings beizubringen. Gingka verspricht es ihm, woraufhin Benkei zu schnarchen anfängt. Gingka trifft Kyoya, und als der Kampf entbrennt, entfacht Kyoya einen Tornado, der durch die Stadt tobt. Die Freunde sehen, woher der Tornado kommt und versammeln sich in der Arena, um Gingka anzufeuern. Gingka stellt fest, dass es beim Beybladen darum geht, Freundschaften zu schaffen, während man miteinander kämpft. Episode 11: Der verbotene Bey (Chase The Wolf!) *Gingka ist auf der Suche nach Doji und dem Dark Nebula-Hauptquartier, um Dojis verbotenen Bey L-Drago zu finden. L-Drago verfügt über böse Kräfte. Die Gang hilft Gingka bei der Suche, aber ohne Kyoyas Hilfe wären sie ohne den entscheidenden Hinweis dazu geblieben, wo sich Dark Nebula befindet. Als Doji seine Gäste kommen sieht, begrüßt er sie mit einem Beyblade-Angriff, den Gingka, Kenta und Benkei nur mit Kyoyas Hilfe kontern können. Episode 12: Im Schloss von Dark Nebula (Infiltrate The Dark Nebula's Castle!) *Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Madoka und Benkei laufen auf der Suche nach Doji durch das Schloss von Dark Nebula. Dieser erklärt ihnen, er sei auf der obersten Etage. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin werden sie von vielen Hindernissen aufgehalten, die Merci dort platziert hat. Ob sie ihr Ziel dennoch erreichen werden? Episode 13: L-Drago erwacht (L-Drago Awakens!) *Gingka begegnet seinem lange verschollenen Erzfeind: Ryuga. Ryuga ist im Besitz des verbotenen Beys L-Drago. Gingka bekennt, dass Ryuga derjenige ist, dem er niemals vergeben wird. Ein Kampf entbrennt, in welchem Gingkas Wut die Kraft von L-Drago verstärkt. Ryuga provoziert ihn, indem er erklärt, dass Gingkas Vater ein ähnlich schwacher Gegner für ihn war. Das heizt Gingkas Wut noch an. Trotz der Warnungen seiner Freunde setzt Gingka den Kampf um so verbitterter fort. Episode 14: Erinnerungen an Ryo (Memories of Ryo) *Kenta bedrängt Gingka, und so erzählt dieser ihm von der Vergangenheit, was einige interessante Details enthüllt. Episode 15: Der Weg nach Koma (Mysterious Hyoma) *Als Kenta einen Abschiedsbrief von Gingka findet, beschließt die Gang, sich auf den Weg in seine Heimatstadt Koma Village zu machen, um ihn dort zu finden. Auf dem Weg zum Dorf müssen sie einen heimtückischen Berg überwinden. Kyoya und Benkei schlagen den einen Weg ein, während Madoka und Kenta sich für eine andere Route entscheiden. Alle vier treffen sich später wieder, wobei ihnen ein rätselhafter Mensch namens Hyoma dabei hilft. Gleichzeitig scheint er ihnen aber nicht die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Kyoya vertraut ihm nicht. Episode 16: Ein alter Freund (The Magnificant Aries) *Benkei, Kyoya, Kenta und Madoka folgen ihrem neuen Bergführer Hyoma über typische Gebirgswege, um nach Koma Village zu gelangen, wo sie Gingka treffen wollen. Kyoya verdächtigt Hyoma, die Gruppe im Kreis herumzuführen und beweist es: Er überführt Hyoma als Blader und fordert ihn zum Kampf heraus. Episode 17: Der silberne Pegasus (The Silver Pegasus) *Die Gang schafft es endlich nach Koma Village, aber Gingka ist nicht da. Sie treffen einen weisen, sprechenden Hund namens Hokuto, der ein alter Freund von Gingka ist. Hokuto erzählt ihnen, dass Gingka auf dem nahen Berg ist, um eine Schriftrolle zu finden, die in einem Schrein auf dem höchsten Gipfel liegt. Gingka ist entschlossen, die Schriftrolle zu finden, da diese die Antwort darauf beinhalten könnte, wie Pegasus noch stärker wird. Das neue Wissen bestärkt die Gang in ihrem Wunsch, Gingka zu finden und ihm zu helfen. Episode 18: Die neue Kraft (Green Hades) *Nachdem Gingka auf dem Berg neue Kräfte geschöpft hat, trifft er im Dorf auf seine Freunde. Er und Hyoma zeigen nun der Gang die coolen Beyblading-Stellen ihrer Kindheit. Schließlich kommen sie zum Grünen Hades, wo Gingka nie in der Lage war, Hyoma zu schlagen. Hyoma fordert Gingka erneut heraus, doch diesmal kann Gingka mit seiner Spezialtaktik Pegasus Starblast Attacke seinen Freund bezwingen. Hyoma glaubt, dass er nun für Gingka nicht mehr der Rivale Nummer eins ist, aber Gingka erklärt ihm, dass man gar nicht genug Rivalen haben könne. Episode 19: Der Kampfgeist eines Bladers (Conquer the Tag-Team Battle!) *Als Madoka Wartungsarbeiten an den Beys durchführt, wechselt sie Teile zwischen Sagittario und Bull aus, die ihren Einsatz völlig verändern. Benkei und Kenta entwickeln das Kombinieren verschiedener Teile zu einer eigenen Spezialtaktik, mit der sie sich beim Aquatic-Tag-Team-Tournament einschreiben. Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass das ständige Auswechseln der Teile sie bis ins Finale gebracht hat, als plötzlich der Kasten mit den Auswechselteilen ins Wasser fällt und verschwindet. Gingka macht ihnen klar, dass ihr Erfolg nicht im Auswechseln der Teile bestanden hat, sondern in ihrer Fähigkeit, mit den Beys umzugehen. Ob dieser Hinweis vor dem Finale das verlorene Selbstvertrauen zurückholen wird? Episode 20: Den Letzten zwicken die Krebse (Begin! The Survival Battle!) *Doji bringt Ryuga in ein Wüstengebiet, wo er einen geheimnisvollen Jungen treffen soll, der ein ausgezeichneter Beyblade-Gegner sein muss. In der Zwischenzeit nehmen Gingka und seine Freunde an einem Überlebens-Wettkampf auf Beyblade-Island teil, wobei der Gewinner einen Wunsch seiner Wahl frei hat. Alle kämpfen gegeneinander, einschließlich Tetsuya Watarigani, der Benkei und einigen Bladern eine unfaire Falle stellt. Die anderen, doch auch er selbst, werden Opfer seiner Intrigen. Während die Anzahl der Wettstreiter auf unter Hundert gefallen ist, geht Gingka seinen Weg weiter, fest entschlossen, den Sieg davonzutragen, sodass er eines Tages Ryuga schlagen kann. Episode 21: Eine unbekannte Kraft (Warriors on the Desert Island) *Der kleine freundliche Yu macht auf Beyblade Island alle seine Gegner fertig. Sein Bey lockert durch Überschallvibrationen den festen Untergrund und macht daraus Sand, in dem die anderen Beys stecken bleiben. Seiner Taktik fallen Benkei, Kenta und Hikaru zum Opfer, die es unter die letzten Acht geschafft hatten. Kyoya hat sich in einem ausdauernden Kampf gegen Hyoma durchsetzen können, und auch Gingka ist noch unbesiegt. So bleiben bis zur nächsten Folge die drei besten Blader auf der Insel übrig. Episode 22: Ein Sieg für Yu (The Fearsome Libra) *Beim Überlebenskampf sind noch vier Blader übrig: Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya und Yu. Obwohl Kyoya eigentlich vorhatte, gegen Gingka anzutreten, lässt er sich von Yu provozieren und beginnt einen Bey-Kampf und scheitert. DeWer wohl bis zum Schluss bestehen wird? Episode 23: Die Falle schnappt zu (The Road to the Battle Bladers) *Yu, der als Sieger aus dem WBBA-Turnier hervorgegangen ist, darf seinen Wunsch äußern. Er wünscht sich Battle Blader, ein neues Turnier, in dem der Sieger durch Zweikämpfe ermittelt werden soll. Alle anwesenden Blader sind davon begeistert, bis sich mit der Ankunft von Doji herausstellt, dass die Dark Nebula-Organisation dieses Turnier finanziert. Doji hofft, mit solchen Turnieren die Kraft von Ryugas L-Drago noch zu steigern, um dann seine wahren Pläne umsetzen zu können. Trotz aller Bedenken und gegen die Warnungen Madokas beschließen Gingka und seine Freunde, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, um den besten Blader des Landes zu ermitteln. Episode 24: Der wunderschöne Adler (The Beautiful Eagle) *Gingka und seine Freunde verteilen sich in alle Richtungen, um beim Battle Bladen Punkte für die Qualifikation zu sammeln. In einem Wald lernt Gingka Tsubasa kennen, dessen bester Freund ein Adler ist. Tsubasa weiß über Gingka sehr gut Bescheid und gibt ihm wichtige Ratschläge. Bei einem Turnier in Sugusoko City zeigt er Gingka, wie er diese Ratschläge auch umsetzen kann. Episode 25: ( ) Episode 26: ( ) Episode 27: ( ) Episode 28: ( ) Episode 29: ( ) Episode 30: ( ) Episode 31: Der Zwilling-Gemios (The Twin Gemios) *Im Glintsville City-Qualifikationskampf finden auf vier Arenen gleichzeitig die Kämpfe statt: Tsubasa kämpft gegen Benkei, ein unbekannter Blader gegen Yu, Kenta gegen Dan und Reiki Sodo und Hikaru gegen Kyoya. Wer sich wohl behaupten wird? Episode 32: Stürmischer Battle Royal (The Stormy Battle Royal) *Doji macht aus dem Finale des Qualifikationskampfes in Glintsville City einen "Battle Royal". Dies bedeutet, dass alle Finalisten gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten: Yu, Tsubasa, Kenta, Gingka, Hyoma und Kyoya. Episode 33: Der Schwur des Phönix (The Oath Of The Phoenix) *Tetsuya Watarigani verkleidet sich wieder einmal: Als Mr. Krabbenkuchen gelingt es ihm, Gingkas Pointer zu entwenden. Ob er dadurch seinem Ziel, einer Karriere bei Nebula, näher kommt? Episode 34: Ein Neuer Special Move (Shine, Virgo!) *Da Gingka noch einmal von vorne Punkte sammeln muss, bestreitet er unter Zeitdruck einen Kampf nach dem anderen. Während sich sein Punktekonto langsam wieder füllt, stößt er auf einen neuen, unbekannten Gegner: Teru, der mit seinem Bey Virgo Hikaru und ihren Bey Aquario geschlagen hat. Episode 35: L-Drago in Aktion (L-Drago On the Move) *Ryuga taucht mit seinem Bey L-Drago bei den Qualifikationsturnieren auf, um Punkte für die Qualifikation zu sammeln. Das gelingt ihm mit Leichtigkeit und er schlägt gute Gegner wie Tobio und Ryutaro auch im Zweierpack. Unterdessen nutzt Tsubasa eine Wartungspause von Merci, um im Kontrollraum hinter das Geheimnis von L-Drago zu kommen. Kategorie:Show Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Japanischer Anime